¿Veritaserum para Navidad?
by Yuritzi
Summary: Nuestra metamorfomaga favorita cometió un grave y extraño error: ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, confunde la sidra con el Veritaserum? Al menos ya no habrá trapitos sucios en la Orden.


¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que subo en… la historia, supongo.

No soy buena en esto, desde mi punto de vista, pero tenía ganas de subir este pequeño y muy raro One-shot, el cual fue inspirado gracias a un comercial de Navidad.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos.

.

.

.

Navidad, una de las fechas más especiales de toda la época del año.

Para algunos significaba la llegada de un hombre vestido de rojo que no hacía más que traer esos regalos con los que estabas soñando. Para otros era la oportunidad perfecta para reunirse con la familia y pasar un buen rato en la comida o escuchando las historias del abuelo. Pero todos compartían una misma opinión: la Navidad, fuese como fuese, era mágica.

Y la Orden del Fénix no era una excepción.

Todos los años, los integrantes de esta dichosa Orden solían pasar las Navidades con sus respectivas familias o, en caso de no tener a nadie, solos. Pero este año sería la excepción. Albus Dumbledore tenía planeado pasar estas fechas importantes con todos, para que nadie vuelva a pasarlo solo. Pero tendrían que colaborar, eso sí.

La idea fue recibida de buen modo, en especial para Sirius, quien no quería pasar las fiestas con el gruñón del elfo y el retrato de su madre.

Nymphadora Tonks, a quien solo le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido, era una de las más entusiastas. Pasar las fiestas al lado de Remus era el mejor regalo de Navidad, a pesar de que este solía mandarla de paseo a causa de su "pequeño problema peludo". Pero no dejaría que eso interviniera en su felicidad, no señor.

La noche buena estaba muy cerca y todos ayudaban en algo.

‑cuelga bien eso, Sirius, no queremos accidentes‑ ordenó Alastor Moody

Sirius enganchó bien el muérdago en la entrada del comedor, sin dejar de mirar con irritación al viejo auror, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

‑ ¿y tú en qué colaboras, Ojo loco?‑ le cuestionó el prófugo de Azkaban

‑en que idiotas como tú no lo arruinen‑ respondió Moody con desdén

Sirius murmuró por lo bajo una cantidad considerable de insultos

‑ ¡hemos llegado!‑ Molly y Tonks llegaron al comedor de Grimauld Place, cargadas con varias bolsas

‑ ¿a caso compraron regalos para todo el mundo mágico?‑ cuestionó Sirius al notar las bolsas

‑claro que no, solo lo necesario‑ respondió Tonks mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa

‑lo necesario para refugiarnos por un año‑ opinó Sirius pero calló ante la mirada de Moody

Molly se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina a guardar todo mientras Tonks examinaba la decoración.

‑ ¿lo hiciste tu solito, tío?‑ le preguntó al animago, este asintió

‑ ¿te gusta?‑ preguntó emocionado

La sonrisa de Tonks titubeo un poco. No es que se viera mal, es que se había excedido en decoración. Todos entendían que el prófugo estuviera emocionado, pero exageraba un poco.

‑si, está muy… navideño‑ respondió la metamorfomaga

Alastor frunció el ceño. La palabra "Navideño" no era la adecuada, él diría más bien muy… "Gryffindor"

‑todos llegarán en una hora, más o menos‑ comentó Molly al ver el reloj de pared‑ Tonks, querida, mejor ve a ducharte y vuelve para ayudarme‑ la metamorfomaga asintió al instante

Con un débil "Puf" desapareció

‑yo también debería ducharme‑ comentó Alastor mientras se levantaba‑ hasta dentro de una hora‑ y desapareció

La hora había pasado con rapidez. Muy pronto, Grimauld Place estaba lleno de vida y gritos de júbilo.

La música y las risas era lo que más se escuchaba.

Las chicas, Ginny y Tonks, bailaban al compás de la música junto con Sirius y los gemelos; Molly cocinaba entusiasmadamente con Hermione como ayudante; Remus y Alastor disfrutaban de los bocadillos mientras charlaban animadamente con Arthur; Harry y Ron discutían sobre los equipos de Quidditch; Bill y Fleur estaban en plan "amoroso", un poco apartados de todos; y Albus, junto a Kingles, comentaban sobre la decoración.

‑tuvimos suerte de pasar de a uno‑ comentó Kingles mientras señalaba el muérdago colgado

Albus sonrió

‑una gran idea de Sirius, sin duda‑ aprobó Dumbledore‑ aunque creo que fuimos los únicos en darnos cuenta.

‑ ¡la cena está lista!‑ anunció Molly, vestida en su mejor túnica

Todos se sentaron rápidamente en la mesa, queriendo ganar lugares. La cena fue servida en segundos.

‑veo que te pusiste especial, Tonks‑ comentó Sirius al ver a la metamorfomaga

Tonks no era ninguna tonta, y eso todo mundo lo sabía. La metamorfomaga quiso vestirse especialmente para que Remus notara su presencia, y así lo hiso. Además de llevar el pelo rojo fuego hasta la cintura, se había puesto un bonito vestido navideño algo corto y ajustado, a juego con unos zapatos de taco mortal, para ella, y una vincha con cascabeles. Se veía sexy pero sin ser vulgar.

‑gracias, tío‑ además de hacerle parecer tierna

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír con complicidad. Él sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo y es por eso que, cuando entró, no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de incredulidad del buen y caballeroso Lunático.

Todos degustaban los alimentos: pollo al verdeo con papas a la crema, ensalada de verduras frescas, lomo asado con salsa de setas, vino de elfo viejo. Y, para rematar, un suculento soufflé de chocolate con crema batida.

‑esto está exquisito, Molly‑ la felicitó Dumbledore

Molly se ruborizó levemente antes de proferir un suave "muchas gracias"

La cena pasó sin contratiempos, por ahí alguna que otra broma, pero nada que resaltar. Finalmente, la media noche llegó.

‑ ¡feliz Navidad!‑ Sirius abrazaba fuertemente a Harry, este respondió a duras penas

Los demás se abrazaban y decían cosas como "Feliz Navidad" o "¿Qué me compraste?"

‑Canuto‑ le regañó Remus cuando Sirius comenzó a preguntar por sus regalos‑ la Navidad es una época en donde todos los que queremos se divierten junto a nosotros. Es una época para perdonar y pedir perdón. Es una época en donde los religiosos recuerdan que hoy nació el salvador del mundo, el niño Jesús. Es una época en donde…

‑te pones más aburrido‑ le cortó Sirius, bostezando teatralmente‑ además, no veo que le hayas deseado una feliz Navidad a mi sobrinita‑ añadió en reproche‑ se que su vestido es muy sugerente pero, amigo, es una cría.

Remus enrojeció hasta la médula, al igual que Tonks.

‑feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo, Tonks‑ le deseo Remus apenas mirándola, Tonks le sonrió débilmente

‑igualmente, Remus‑ todos, o al menos los que no entendían ese "enamoramiento", se miraron muy confusos

‑y a mí tampoco me deseaste nada, Lunático‑ se ofendió Sirius

Remus lo miró mal

‑feliz Navidad y un próspero Vete al cuerno, Canuto‑ le deseo el licántropo, Sirius le sacó la lengua

‑supongo que es hora del brindis‑ dijo Dumbledore con entusiasmo‑ Tonks ¿podrías ir a buscar la sidra mientras los demás abrimos los regalos? Creo que está en la bodega.

La metamorfomaga fue directo a la bodega, la cual quedaba al lado de la cocina, mientras escuchaba algo como "¡¿me regalaste un bozal, Lunático?!" proveniente de Sirius.

Cuando abrió la bodega, encontró la sidra al instante… o eso creía. Recordaba que la sidra estaba en una botella dorada, sin etiqueta, pero había otra botella igual. No recuerdo haber comprado dos pensó. Se encogió de hombros y tomó una.

El ambiente festivo seguía en el salón cuando volvió.

‑solo quedan los tuyos, Tonks‑ Moody, quien tenía puesto el suéter que la Sra. Weasley le había tejido, señaló los regalos que faltaban desenvolver.

‑primero el brindis‑ anunció Dumbledore

Todas las copas se llenaron de un líquido dorado.

‑ ¿no huele extraño?‑ preguntó Moody oliendo su copa, todos se encogieron de hombros

‑muy bien‑ Dumbledore tomó la palabra‑ quiero brindar por todos ustedes, por la felicidad, por la alegría, por la suerte, por el amor…

‑por los regalos‑ interrumpió Sirius, ganándose una colleja por parte de Remus

‑por los regalos‑ repitió Dumbledore notablemente divertido‑ pero, lo más importante, por la amistad y sinceridad que nos une. ¡Salud!‑ todos vaciaron su copa de un trago

Una extraña sensación de quemazón les recorrió por completo.

‑esta sidra sabe raro‑ opinó Sirius‑ ¿seguro que compraron de la buena?‑ Molly lo miró, ofendida

‑ ¡por supuesto que sí!‑ rugió la pelirroja‑ ¡¿a caso crees que no tenemos los recursos suficientes para comprar?!

‑si‑ respondió Sirius sin vacilar‑ me sorprende que puedan mantener tantos hijos…

‑¡Sirius!‑ le regañó Remus

‑lo lamento, no sé porqué lo dije‑ se disculpó el animago al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Molly‑ no puedo evitarlo, la verdad salió como vómito verbal…

‑eso es asqueroso‑ se quejó Hermione

‑ ¿hay algo que no te parezca asqueroso?‑ le cuestionó Ron en son de broma

‑tu cara‑ respondió para su vergüenza, Ron se ruborizó fuertemente

‑ ¿m-mi cara? Pero dijiste que era horrible…

‑mentí‑ admitió Granger de golpe‑ no sé por qué pero encuentro tu cara lo más hermoso que haya visto, y no solo tu cara. Todo en ti es perfecto, a excepción del poco tacto que tienes. Nunca pensé que me fuese a enamorar de alguien como tu pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza aunque lo intente. La verdad es que… ¡te amo, Ronald Weasley!‑ gritó

Todos quedaron en un completo silencio. Ron estaba mucho más rojo que su cabello al igual que Hermione.

‑ ¡eso fue tan hermoso!‑ se emocionó Tonks

fue demasiado cursi, me empalagué‑ se quejó Sirius, Remus le dio una colleja

‑eres un insensible, Canuto‑ le reprochó el licántropo

‑ ¡ha, claro! Se me había olvidado que tu eres sensible, ¿no, Lunático?‑ se burló el animago‑ y muy justo. Mira que menospreciar al amor de tu vida solo por tus estúpidos problemas…

‑ ¡no son estúpidos!‑ objetó Remus

‑ ¿entonces me vas a negar que estás coladito por mi sobrina?‑ preguntó el animago, Remus enrojeció

‑ ¡por supuesto que esto coladito por Tonks! ¡¿Quién en su santo juicio no lo estaría?! ¡Es hermosa, divertida, inteligente y valiente!‑ gritó a todo pulmón, ruborizándose tanto o más que Ron

Tonks, a pesar de tener los ojos bien abiertos, se embargó de una emoción nunca antes sentida. Estaba completamente feliz.

‑ ¿entonces me amas?‑ preguntó la metamorfomaga

‑ ¿amarte? Amarte es poco, eres todo para mí y… ¡¿Por qué estoy diciendo todo esto?!‑ se preguntó, no podía creer que se le estaba declarando… ¡frente a todos!

‑creo que estamos sacando los trapitos al sol‑ rió Ojo loco

‑no me hagas sacar los tuyos, Moody‑ le provocó Kingles

‑ ¿Qué trapitos?‑ le cuestionó Moody

Kingles quiso morderse la lengua pero ya era tarde. Lo que comenzó con una provocación, terminaría siendo su sentencia de muerte.

‑lo de Tonks, por ejemplo‑ respondió Kingles, queriendo parar‑ cuando la intentaste seducir…

‑ ¡estamos hablando de los trapitos de Moody, no los míos!‑ se quejó Tonks

‑pero contigo tenemos para rato‑ se burló Ginny

‑claro que no‑ objetó, Ginny enarcó una ceja

‑Andrew Saintle, callejón Diagón. 18 años‑ le recordó la pelirroja, Tonks enrojeció

‑solo ese‑ intentó defenderse‑ y unos cuantos‑ añadio, no podía ocultar la verdad

‑Matt Dallas, casa de Andrómeda. 14 años‑ agregó Sirius

‑Nick Rockwood, Liverpool. 20 años‑ agregó Moody

‑Charlie Weasley, La Madriguera. 18 años‑ Molly la miró mal cuando Fred dijo eso

‑Scott Lawrence, armario de escobas. 15 años‑ no pudo evitar agregar Dumbledore

Tonks enrojeció hasta la médula mientras Remus la miraba desaprobatoriamente.

‑ ¿no que yo era el amor de tu vida?‑ le cuestionó el castaño

‑ ¡no eras el amor de mi vida cuando tenía 10 años!‑ objetó, totalmente roja

Harry solo observaba todo. Él no buscaba problemas, por lo que se mantenía alejado. Pero, como solía decir, los problemas lo encontraban a él.

‑ ¡cállate, vejete!‑ le gritó Moody a Dumbledore cuando este afirmó una relación repugnante entre el viejo auror y la metamorfomaga‑ ¡tú tienes una relación impropia con Potter!‑ todo quedó en silencio

‑ ¡eres un asqueroso desalmado!‑ le gritó Arthur‑ ¡jugar con la inocencia de un niño…!

‑ ¡Harry no es ningún inocente!‑ intervino Ginny‑ ¡incluso es mejor que tú en esas cuestiones!

‑ ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!‑ gruñó su padre‑ ¡no tienes pruebas…!

‑ ¡mamá me lo dijo!‑ Molly enrojeció

‑ ¿Qué ella… que tú qué?

‑no es mi culpa que te quedes dormido‑ se defendió Molly, los gemelos comenzaron a reír‑ ustedes dos no se burlen, que hasta los diez años y medio mojaron la cama‑ los gemelos enrojecieron

‑ ¡al menos no lloramos la primera semana de Hogwarts como Bill!‑ se defendieron

Así la discusión entre todos se prolongó mucho mas.

‑ ¡eres un pedófilo!‑ le gritaba Moody a Albus

‑ ¡y tú un virginal!‑ se defendió el director

‑ ¡te pareces a una muñeca de trapo!‑ atacó Tonks

‑ ¡y tu al tgasego de un unicognio!‑ se defendió Fleur

‑ ¡¿Por qué no admites que amas a Tonks?!‑ le gritó Sirius

‑ ¡¿Por qué no admites que te sentías atraído por James?!‑ le dijo el licántropo

Una hora y media después…

Todos estaban en silencio. Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor.

Varios tenían rasguños y moretones, mientras que otros sangraban

‑Tonks‑ la llamó Alastor, la metamorfomaga lo miró‑ confundiste la sidra con Veritaserum ¿verdad?

La metamorfomaga asintió, avergonzada.

‑bien… al menos ya no quedan trapitos sucios‑ animó Kingles

‑en vez de eso quedan malas opiniones‑ se quejó Fred

‑al menos hoy hemos aprendido algo importante‑ dijo Sirius positivamente

‑ ¿Qué no debemos guardar secretos?

‑ ¿Qué siempre hay que ir de frente con la verdad?

‑ ¿Qué la violencia no conlleva a nada?

Sirius negó ante todas las opciones

‑No. Lo que aprendimos hoy es que nunca debemos dejar que Tonks busque algo que vallamos a consumir‑ todos asintieron de acuerdo

La metamorfomaga los fulminó con la mirada

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado

¿Reviews?


End file.
